


Brighter Than the Sun

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Miranda/Marie centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt - "I'm pregnant"

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted these all in one place, and I figured AO3 would be the best place to post them.

Miranda had spent the last month wringing her hands on how to tell him what had happened. But no matter how long she thought it over, she couldn’t get the words out. When she would see him in the corridors of the Black Order or in the Dining Hall, her mouth would dry up and she wouldn’t even touch the subject.  
  
Her inability to broach the topic was starting to affect everything. Not only that, but she was running out of time. As each day passed, she could feel her pants tighten just a touch more. Soon, she wouldn’t be able to hide it, or even lie and tell everyone she was over indulging in sweets.  
  
Finally – finally – Miranda gathered all the courage she possessed. She was going to do this no matter what.  
  
Early that morning, she went to his room – intent on being done with the whole ordeal. She knocked at the door, waiting outside as she shifted her weight anxiously from one foot to the other. When the door finally opened, and she saw Marie’s face, she blurted the words out. “I’m pregnant.”  
  
He just smiled at her from the doorway. “I know.”  
  
Miranda blanched, completely taken off guard. “W-What? How do you know?”  
  
“I can hear two heartbeats.”  
  
Whether it was from shock or relief, she wasn’t sure, but Miranda fainted on the spot.


	2. "I Love You" Meme (Too quick, mumbled into your scarf)

The bite of winter air nipped at Miranda’s face, forcing her to nuzzle down into her scarf and pull her arms tight around her body. It had been snowing gently for nearly an hour now, and even though she was freezing, she refused to give up and go home. She still had a few Christmas presents to buy, and she was determined to get her shopping done today — winter weather be damned!

She stared at the Christmas display in the shop window, waiting for Marie to return. He had disappeared only a moment ago, so she stayed put so as not to get lost in the crowd. The streets were busy, and it seemed like every store they passed had a special holiday sale. Festive lights twinkled on every street corner, and their bright colors helped Miranda keep her mood up.

But the lights couldn’t warm her chilled fingers. She rubbed her hands together, hoping the friction would warm them.

“Ah, good you’re still here,” a deep voice called, making Miranda look up.

Before she could say anything, a warm paper cup was carefully placed in front of her face. “What’s this?” she asked, reaching out to take it.

“Hot cocoa. I went to the coffee shop on the corner,” he said, smiling at her. “You seemed a little cold, so I thought it might help.”

Miranda’s hands were already warming from the cup’s heat. She took a quick sip, and even though the chocolate burned her tongue, the heat flooded her body and helped to warm her. She sighed in contentment and snuggled back into her scarf. “Ah, this is perfect. I love you.”

After the words left her lips, Miranda’s dark eyes widened and she looked up at him. Did she really just say that? Her cheeks burned red.

Marie didn’t mention the slip, though she could tell he had heard her. He grinned before turning away and heading back down the street. “Let’s go before the stores close and you freeze to death. You still have a few more things to buy, right?”

Miranda nodded and followed after him, still clutching the cocoa in her hands. At least now there was no danger of her being cold — her blushing cheeks were sure to keep her warm for hours to come.

 


End file.
